HotSprings
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are coming back from a mission and they find this lady who might be Naruto's mom what will happen? One shot [SakuNaru]


Okay this is my first NaruSaku fanfic so I hope you guys like it. It's a requested fanfic so yeah. Well I'll shut up now.

Hotspring

Naruto and Sakura where coming home from a mission.

"Ne~ Sakura-chan, why don't we take a break at the nearest village." Naruto said. Sakura looked over at him. Well they have been walking for a while but they need to get back to Konoha as soon as they could. But their food supplies are running low.

"I guess we could besides we need to get supplies anyways." Sakura replied.

"Yes!!!!" Naruto said with a grin as he pumped his fist in the air. Sakura gave a small sigh.

"I can't believe he still this energetic." Sakura thought to herself as she brought out a map.

"Let see........... There's a village near where we are. I guess we can go there." Sakura said.

"Let's go then." Naruto said with a smile as Sakura gave a small sigh.

"Hai hai." Sakura replied as she put the map away as they walked towards the village.

"Sakura-chan....." Naruto said as Sakura looked at him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"How much further is it to the village?" Naruto asked. Sakura sweat dropped.

"We just need to pass this forest and we're there so stop whining." Sakura said. Naruto pouted a bit. He didn't want to walk any longer. He wanted to sit down and have a nice long date or time with Sakura. The two came up to the clearing as they saw a huge gate to the village.

"Suge!!!" Naruto said as his mouth fell open. Sakura nodded her head.

"Stop gawking and let's go." Sakura said as she walked towards the gate. Naruto quickly followed behind her.

"Sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto yelled.

"Hurry up." Sakura replied. The two walked into the village people were walking up and down the road a lot like Konoha except smaller. The two looked for a place they could rest Naruto pointed at a shop.

"Look it's a dango shop." Naruto said. Sakura looked over to the dango shop.

"I guess we can eat there." Sakura said.

"Yatta!" Naruto said with excitement as he ran towards the shop.

"Chyotto Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran after him. The two went into the shop as Naruto found a seat for them Sakura looked around. Naruto lifted his right hand.

"Sakura-chan over here." Naruto said. Sakura gave a small sigh as she walked over to where Naruto was sitting.

"Mou....... Naruto don't go off like that." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her.

"But......." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him.

"I guess I could forgive you just this once." Sakura replied with a sigh. Naruto gave a grin. He then called the owner and ordered dango's. The dango came to their table as the picked up a dango

"Ittadakimasu." Both of them said as they took a bit.

"Oishi."Sakura said with a smile Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure is." Naruto replied when a lady's voice could be heard.

"You know it's been a while since I seen Naruto. I should go when I have the time." Lady 1 said.

"I know what you mean wish I could go with you though." Lady 2 said. Naruto's eyes widened with Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Naruto do you think....?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't reply he then looked around. The lady was in her late 30's early 40's she had blond hair just like Naruto. Naruto and Sakura　continued to look ad the lady when he saw the lady leaving he got up and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed him.

"Wait Naruto we have to pay." Sakura said angrily as Naruto nodded his head. He quickly brought out his wallet.

"Keep the change." Naruto said as he and Sakura left the shop and went looking for the lady that might be Naruto's mother. They looked around but they couldn't find her. They went walked around asking people but no one saw the lady they were looking for.

"Where could she have gone.......?" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto........Maybe we should ask someone again." Sakura said as she looked at him.

"Ask who?" A lady's voice asked the two looked at the lady Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Naruto close your mouth." Sakura said angrily. Sakura looked over to the lady.

"I'm sorry for Naruto's rudeness Miss. Uzumaki." Sakura said as she bowed she made Naruto bow too. The lady looked at them questionably.

"Miss. Uzumaki? I'm not Miss. Uzumaki." The lady said. The two looked at her.

"What!? But you were talking about Naruto." Sakura replied. The lady blinked a bit.

"I did mention about Naruto." The lady said.

"Well this is Uzumaki Naruto your son." Sakura replied. The lady looked at Naruto she gave a small giggle.

"I see. I think we're having a miss understanding." The lady said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was talking about Naruto the hotspring not Uzumaki Naruto." The lady replied. The two fell anime style. The two slowly got up from the ground.

"Hotspring?" Naruto said. The lady nodded her head.

"Yes there's a famous hotspring named Naruto and I haven't been or seen it for a while." The lady said. The two looked at her and bowed.

"We're sorry for the miss understanding." Both of them said together. The lady smiled.

"Don't worry I hope you find your mother Uzumaki Naruto." The lady said as she walked off. The two watched her leave as they looked at each other.

"I think we should get going." Sakura said. Naruto nodded his head as they two walked around down and bought their supplies as they walked back to Konoha as they laughed a bit.

The End


End file.
